une tentation perverse
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Un Allen qui se comporte de manière bizarre et un Kanda inconscient. Allen/Kanda. (Arekan)


Titre : Une tentation perverse

Rated :M

Pairing :Allen/Kanda

Disclaimer : D Gray man ne m'appartient pas et ni l'histoire

NB : Traduction et l'auteur yuulovely ( 1801714/9409433-tentacion-perversa-allen-x-kanda-oneshot/).

Genre : Angst/Viol/Double personnalité

* * *

Il s'était trop approché lui. Au début, ça semblait le même crétin de moyashi qui cherchait des embrouilles. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était échappé a la surveillance constante de Howard Link pour lui parler, mais une lueur grise dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus, mais il n'a beaucoup prêté d'attention. Aussi, ça l'importait peu d'être dans un endroit où il n'y passait quasi-personne. Kanda supposa qu'il avait fait sa parce qu'il voulait se battre et dans un endroit privé où personne ne pouvait les gênaient, mais il se trompait.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Allen Walker celui-ci activa son innocence et lui prit son mugen de ses mains. Il le retira à plusieurs mètres de distance et il profita que le japonais regardait son sabre partir loin, il utilisa son Crown Belt pour l'immobiliser. Il riait comme un abruti c'est ce qu'il était ( pardon, je suis en train de parler comme Yuu-chan) en regardant Kanda qui essayait de se libérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kanda ? Mon innocence est beaucoup trop fort pour toi, (Il entendit comme réponse un grognement venant de Kanda. Allen mit un visage d'un enfant en colère), - quel enfant fais-tu ? Son visage changea complètement maintenant, il ressemblait plus un sourire tordue du quatorzième.

\- Tu... dit Kanda en comprenant maintenant le comportement du moyashi. Le quatorzième lui souriait malicieusement. Leurs visages étaient très proche et Kanda avait un sentiment de malaise qui provenait de sa poitrine. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'albinos posa une main sur la poitrine du japonais, l'endroit où était son cœur.

\- Il bat très fort, (exclama-t-il moqueur), - alors qu'on a rien fait.

Furieux du ton que ce dernier utilisa, Kanda essaya de lui frapper au visage qui n'exprimait quasi-rien juste un visage tordu. Alors, l'innocence d'Allen Walker se retira et le brun glissa et tomba par terre. Le rire du quatorzième résonna dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Kanda se fatigua de l'entendre et se prépara à l'attaquer. L'Argentin disparut juste au moment où Kanda avait décidé de lancer son attaque. Le japonais s'étonna de sa rapidité. Deux mains l'immobilisèrent derrière son dos. Il sentit quelque chose de baveux sur son cou. Il essayait de s'échapper. Allen le retourna pour regarder son visage. Avant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, moyashi l'embrassa. Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ils se séparèrent, le quatorzième le regarda quelques minutes dans ses yeux avant de le jeter par terre avec brutalités.

Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, l'albinos était au-dessous de lui en train de le regarder. Sur son visage, il avait un sourire tordu. Encore une fois, il lia ses lèvres aux siens, mais cette fois, il lui introduisit sa langue baveuse dans sa bouche. Kanda endurait cette expérience jusqu'à ce qu'Allen s'ennuyât.

\- Fils de pute..., dit Kanda avec rancœur. L'albinos fit oreilles sourdes à son vocabulaire. Il prit les deux mains du brun et les lia grâce à son Crown Belt. Il riait en voyant le sexe du japonais complètement dur. Il se pencha avec luxure et il lécha la pointe. Kanda ne put que laisser passer un gémissement ce qui enchanta l'albinos qui mit le membre du brun dans sa bouche.

\- Ne... Arrête..., dit-il plus dans un ton de supplice que de menace. Encore une fois, le quatorzième ne l'écouta pas. Il approfondit ce qu'il faisait, il voyait que son brun n'allait plus tenir alors, il augmenta la cadence. Kanda cria et son sperme couvrit le visage du plus jeune. Allen essuya son visage avec sa manche droite. Il regarda Kanda. Le brun était désorienté. Il le souleva avec faciliter et enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Kanda était revenu à lui alors que le quatorzième finissait de se déshabiller. Allen essuya son visage avec sa manche droite. L'albinos n'a pas pu éviter de sortir une raillerie. En utilisant son Crown Belt, il mit Kanda à quatre pattes et lui dit :

\- Je vais te faire avaler tes propres mots, exorciste. Je te ferai pleurer comme une fillette, avec ses ultimes mots de cruauté, il empoigna les cheveux du brun en le serrant pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

Le quatorzième sans préparer le japonais pour la pénétration, rentra d'un coup en lui. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Il sentait quelque chose qui se rompait à l'intérieur de lui et il a vu son propre sang tomber au sol. L'albinos sans entendre un quelconque signe commença à venir en lui de plus en plus vite. Son sexe était délicieusement serré à l'intérieur de Kanda. À chaque coup qui lui portait faisait son bonheur. Kanda ne faisait que hurler de douleur. Sa gorge était devenue sèche.

\- AH ! Arrête, noooonn, cria Kanda en soufrant de plus en plus fort par les vas et vient qui lui faisait. Le rire du quatorzième résonna à l'intérieur de lui, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Ses joues étaient rouges, ça lui faisait très mal d'être comme ça. L'albinos tira plus fort sur ses cheveux, en faisant souffrir Kanda.

Au final, il était venu à l'intérieur de lui qui mit fin à sa diversion. Mais il a beaucoup aimé venir à l'intérieur de Kanda. Il sortit du brun et désactiva son innocence. Par ce qu'il venait de subir Kanda s'évanouit au sol. Pour un peu, il l'aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Il ne devrait pas le laisser ici puisque certainement personne ne le retrouvera. Il boutonna son pantalon et prit un Kanda dans les vapes dans ses bras pour l'habiller. Le quatorzième ne prit pas compte du sang qui sortait de son entrer. Il marchait dans le couloir sombre du Q.G avec Kanda dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du japonais et le posa doucement sur son lit. Avant de partir, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sortit sans faire aucun bruit et ferma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? , se demanda Allen en se réveillant devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Fin

* * *

C'était sympas comme lecture


End file.
